Breakfast
by Theosphir
Summary: Something of a PWP for my fiance. I've never written this... triad.. before, so it was interesting to say the least. Yaoi. Threesome/Triad/Poly Relationship. LavixAllenxLink. M for a reason.


**Author's Notes:** Obviously, I don't own DGM. If I did, this wouldn't be on a_ fan fiction_ site. This was written primarily for **Whiteface Spades**. I hope you enjoy, dear. It was maddening yet fun to write.

As far as missions went, he truly couldn't have asked for a better one. For the past two weeks, Lavi had been waking up to warm sunshine, the sound of birds chirping, and Allen's soft hair pressed against his face. The weather here was nice, the occasional rains warm and light. Even now, despite the fact that it was six am and they'd been up chasing stray akuma all night, Lavi didn't mind waking to the stream of gold slipping out beneath the curtains. He'd definitely have to thank Komui when they returned. Stationing them in a house instead of a hotel for the month ("it'd be cheaper" he'd said, though Lavi knew the man had ulterior motives probably related to reducing the prospect of suitors for Lenalee) was a great idea. He ran a hand through his messy hair as he slipped out from the covers, feet landing on the cool wood of the floor, careful not to wake Allen. The slowly-strengthening scent of bacon outside told him that breakfast would be ready soon.

Lavi snuck out of the bedroom as quietly as he could, shutting the door behind him. Allen needed his rest after last night, not to mention that once he was awake the chances of his getting anything to eat for himself were slim to none. He chuckled at the thought and made his way across the house towards the kitchen, silent as a cat stalking its prey. The house wasn't large, but he had to pass through the living room in order to get to the kitchen. Normally that wouldn't have raised any concerns for the young bookman, but the out-of place pillow and blanket residing on the couch made him pause. Hmm. Well. _That_ certainly explained a few things. He folded the blanket quickly, slightly irritated, before making his way into the kitchen.

"Howie…" Lavi whispered, feeling the CROW stiffen as he laid his head on his shoulder, arms slipping low around the older man's waist. In the reflection of the window, he could see the blush dusting the blonde's cheeks. "You didn't come to bed last night…"

"I didn't want to wake you…" Link managed to keep his voice even, focusing intently on the bacon and eggs he was currently juggling on the stovetop. Lavi smirked a bit, nuzzling his neck, green eye scanning the counter.

"You wouldn't have…" he placed a soft kiss to Link's neck before pulling away to grab a cup of pancake batter sitting next to the burners. He smiled when he felt the favor returned, a kiss on his cheek-something Link only ever did to his blind side- and took the extra pan he was handed.

"Even so… Walker took a bit of a thrashing. I'd hate to have disturbed him…"

"You wouldn't have had to worry about it if you'd come to bed _with_ us."

"I was on watch."

"And did you find anything…?"

"No, but-"

"See…?" Lavi chuckled, setting the batter cup down and keeping close eye on the pancakes as he hooked a finger in the soldier's dog tags, pulling him close. He let Link turn the stove down before smoothly swapping places with him, pinning the CROW to the counter. "You worry too much. If there were danger, we'd know. We're not helpless…"

"Even so…" Link mumbled, any will to argue further quickly smothered by Lavi's lips ghosting over his own. Instead, he cast a glance to the stove, huffing slightly. "D-don't let anything burn…"

"I won't…" the young bookman replied, voice falling into a deep, husky purr as his tongue traced the other male's lips. "Give me a little more credit."

Link fell back easily, letting Lavi move over him, though he didn't seem to be willing to give up without a fight. The redhead felt a calloused hand grip the back of his neck as they pressed together, Link's tongue battling his own fiercely for control of the kiss. Unfortunately for the CROW, there were areas that the bookman had him beat. This was one of them.

Lavi slid his fingers beneath the older male's undershirt, ghosting them playfully up his chest. He'd learned long ago that the best way to beat Link at this game was to make him flustered. Thanks to all that heavy training and obedience work, such a thing was relatively easy to accomplish. The blonde gasped, his face turning scarlet as Lavi took the opportunity to dominate the kiss, earning a soft and slightly agitated groan in response. Though like him Link was a dom, once he had the tables turned he turned out to be quite willing to take a more submissive role.

He broke the kiss after a few moments, idly swiping away the string of saliva between them as he returned his attention to breakfast. He chuckled when he noticed the pissed off look the soldier was giving him.

"You're the one who told me not to let it burn~" he chided, flipping the pancakes and giving the other pan a quick stir. He paid no mind as Link got down off of the counter and returned to his side, embracing him lightly, letting him finishing tending to the food before kissing him again.

* * *

From the doorway, Allen silently watched his lovers interact. He rarely got to see this… usually, with the three of them together, it was hard to tell Link and Lavi were anything more than acquaintances. Whenever he left them alone, though… when he pretended to be asleep… when he seemed preoccupied with something else… The chemistry between them came to light. And it _blazed_. The young exorcist tapped his chin thoughtfully. It was reassuring to know that they were into each other as well, and they were definitely interesting to watch…

The power-struggle continued from then on, Link trying to regain a more dominant stance and Lavi quickly foiling it. Silver eyes watched as the pair kissed a bit longer, breaking again to take care of breakfast, both seemingly unaware that he was awake. Much as he wanted to join the fun, it wasn't often he got to observe them this way. Until recently, he hadn't even been aware that they did this sort of thing without him. The younger exorcist leaned against the doorframe, casually slipping a hand into the front of his sleep pants as he went on watching.

Link underestimated Lavi. That was the first mistake he had made, and one he continued to make as their little "battle" went on. The redhead didn't look nearly as strong as his partner, but whenever he flexed, strained, stretched, the subtle hints faded to reveal hardened muscle… It was like watching a lion, a soft and fluid creature until it was sprinting or had something in its claws… Link, unfortunately, wasn't the same. Though he certainly looked stronger at a glance, it didn't improve much when he used it. Allen smirked, watching as the bookman easily pressed the other male onto the table. Link was easy to gauge, and Lavi was using it to his advantage. He was taller too, though… that probably helped. That, and Lavi was a crafty bastard.

The moment Link started to resist again, Lavi did something—Allen couldn't see what—that made the CROW gasp and lie flat. A matter of seconds later and the soldier's undershirt was on the floor. Experience was another thing Lavi had going for him. Experience and training far _different_ from Links'. The redhead had pulled the soldier close to him now, leaning over him with his feet still planted firmly on the ground. Allen watched as Lavi's long, thin fingers traced across Link's chest, drawing deep moans from older male. He was surprised at the sound that came from him though when Lavi's fingers found his nipple. He'd never heard Link… squeak… before.

Allen smirked and shivered, watching Lavi kiss and lick at the blonde's chest and knowing all too well what Link was undoubtedly feeling. It was… oddly pleasant to hear such submissive sounds coming from his guardian. He never would have guessed Link to be submissive, but then again… Link was usually the middle. Guess that made him a switch…

Lavi grinned as the CROW groaned and arched beneath him, feeling the effects of his teasing prodding at his stomach. He placed a hand on the blonde's hip, sliding him closer to the edge of the table, licking his way back up his chest in the process and drawing more soft noises from the soldier. The bookman sunk his teeth into Link's collarbone, leaving a thick mark before nipping up to his ear. Using his free hand, he worked down the front of the other male's pants.

"Oh my, Howie…" Lavi chuckled deeply. Link moaned beneath him as he ghosted his fingers over the tip of the blonde's cock, wetting them before wrapping his fingers' around the shaft. "You seem to have quite the problem…"

"You… tease… so much…" Allen's eyes widened at the tone of Link's voice. He'd never heard that before… He watched as the CROW's head fell back, eyes closing as he moaned, Lavi fingers stroking him gently. Lavi chuckled, untying the drawstring of his sleep pants.

"Mmmn, but you like that, don't you…?"

"Hnn…"

He supposed that would have been a yes, though Link seemed unable to speak. Lavi had taken the syrup dispenser from the middle of the table, and was currently torturing the poor CROW's entrance with slippery, sticky fingers. Allen had to bite his lip to suppress a moan at the sight, silently debating whether or not he should interrupt. He'd never actually seen them… Did Lavi really plan to… Oh, dear…

Another breathy moan from Link, followed by the CROW developing a vice-grip on the edge of the table answered his question. Lavi bent down, nuzzling and kissing the blonde lightly, and from where Allen was standing, he could see the bookman's finger stretching the older male. The white-haired exorcist leaned harder against the wall, shivering as he watched a second finger join it, a soft sigh rising from Link. Lavi's other hand continued stroking his shaft soothingly.

"Hnn…! Lavi!"

Link raised a hand from the table as a third finger entered him, pulling the redhead into a kiss, probably to smother the sounds bubbling up from his chest. Allen watched him tense, then relax, then heard him moan low and loud against Lavi's lips as the bookman found that special spot inside of him. Lavi pulled away from the blonde, smirking wide, and abandoned his cock in favor of grabbing the syrup dispenser again. Link leaned up, wrapping his arms around Lavi's shoulders for support.

"Breakfast is gonna get cold…"

That was all Allen could think to say as they locked eyes, the expression in Link's one of pure mortification. Lavi dropped the syrup dispenser, but managed to recover it before it rolled off of the table.

"The stove's still on, just to warm…" Lavi purred, smirking as he raked his single green eye over Allen. His gaze stopped on the bulge in his pants. "Mmmn… so you _are_ up…"

"Been up…" Allen turned his gaze to meet Lavi's, stalking over to them. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Link duck his head in embarrassment. It was sort of… cute. "Mind if I join you…?"

"Not at all…" Lavi's lips met his in a gentle kiss as Allen wormed his way between them. It didn't last long—simply a standard greeting—and Link raised his head to do the same. It seemed to help a bit, at least as far as Link was concerned. His shyness was fading quickly.

Whether he should have been proud or ashamed of the fact that it took less than ten seconds for them to swap around, Allen wasn't sure. But a few swift moves later it was he who was on his back on the table, Link over top of him, and Lavi on the "top" of their little exorcist sandwich. Link's tongue and teeth played across his chest as Lavi's lips attacked his own, and he reached his arms up loop around each of them. He gasped softly as Link's teeth grazed a nipple, shuddering as he heard the syrup dispenser clunk near his head and felling Lavi's slick fingers teasing his thigh. Unlike Link, Allen was a constant bottom. He had no problem with the two fingers Lavi pressed inside, moaning softly in pleasure and need against the redhead's lips.

Lavi broke away from Allen to kiss and nip at Link's shoulder, drawing more low groans from the CROW. The blonde took up his place kissing Allen, offering some distraction as Lavi added a third finger and continued stretching him. Allen kissed his guardian back fiercely, knowing he was serving the same purpose for the soldier. He could taste blood, and he wondered vaguely if that was what Lavi had done earlier. Hmm… seemed his guardian was a bit of a masochist… He felt them trade off, Link's hands holding his hips firmly as Lavi's fingers slipped out, no doubt going to finish the job he had started when Allen walked in. The soft purr against his lips confirmed that suspicion rather quickly.

Allen gasped when he felt Link enter him, though he knew the action was caused by Lavi doing the same. The CROW's fingers dug into his skin, head falling forward to rest on his chest. In the process, Allen caught a glimpse of Lavi's face, the bookman's eye shut and his brow furrowed, a look of bliss passing over him. The younger exorcist shivered and closed his own eyes, turning his head to bury his face in Link's hair as he bucked his hips upward. He heard his own gasp mingle with Link's, and then Lavi's low groan as the redhead started to move, setting a rhythm for the other two to follow.

It never lasted long like this. There was simply too much stimulation going on for it to. After the first few thrusts it was hard for Allen to even tell who was making what sound, whose hand was grabbing him, who he was kissing. But not impossible… Link right now. It had to be, for the mewls and gasps that came through just seconds before his prostate was slammed yet again. Oh, but that was definitely Lavi's hand on his cock—long, slender fingers. Link… Link's arms where wrapped around him, dull fingernails biting into shoulder and hip. If he weren't dizzy, Allen might have laughed. It must be pleasantly awful to be in the middle, so blinded by everything that it was all you could do to keep moving… Allen gasped and moaned as Lavi bucked particularly hard, making Link cry out and in turn forcing the CROW further into the younger exorcist. He slid up the table a bit, scrabbling to get a grip on the wood.

"L-l-lavi… n-not so… hard…" He managed to pant out, looking up at the bookman through sweaty bangs and starry eyes. It was more for Link's benefit than his own. He'd managed to rein his sounds, but the blonde had a death grip on Allen that betrayed just how close he actually was. Lavi gave him an apologetic look as he nuzzled the back of Link's head, kissing and nipping his skin harshly. The bookman was panting, keeping his hand working fast on Allen's cock while doing his best to keep an even pace at the same time. Fuck…

Allen leaned up, reaching around Link and pulling himself closer to Lavi. A sharp gasp escaped him as the new angle let the CROW slide deeper inside of him, the blonde moaning in appreciation against his ear. The bookman purred, taking the hint, and abandoned Link's neck to engaged Allen in a passionate kiss.

"I-I… can't… gonna… nggh…" Link ground out against Allen's ear, and Allen in turn nipped Lavi's tongue harshly. The bookman shifted them, the angle changing, and the next thrust made Link gasp and cry out. Lavi's hand left Allen's cock in favor of keeping the CROW steady, though it didn't matter much now. They were pressed close enough that just the pressure of his erection rubbing against Link's stomach was enough to do the trick. Allen's eyes remained open long enough to see Lavi's close again, the redhead biting hard on the blonde's shoulder and holding as his pace became desperate. _Now_ it was impossible to tell who was doing what.

* * *

When the world stopped spinning and the white started to fade from his vision, Lavi rested an elbow on the table and lifted himself-and Link- up. Poor Allen was probably being squashed. He wouldn't have known, though, judging by the dazed look on his face. The younger exorcist blinked slowly, looking up at Lavi with bleary eyes. He was panting harshly, his body drenched with sweat and, lower down, syrup and cum.

Link came to a moment later, coughing and panting, his shoulders shivering as Lavi managed to hold him up. The bookman leaned down to place gentle, reassuring kisses on his neck, and Allen leaned up to do the same to his face. Once he stopped shivering, the redhead eased them down, letting Link support himself and taking the opportunity to kiss Allen once more before pulling out.

The CROW let out a soft "oof" as he felt Lavi leave him, relieved and somewhat dismayed at the loss. A moment later he did the same, carefully removing himself from Allen and slipping from between the two to lie on the cool table at Allen's side. He didn't look at either of them—just splayed himself out, desperate to cool down as Lavi took the opportunity to cuddle with Allen. The younger exorcist chuckled as he watched his guardian. He supposed it must be hot in the middle, too.

Lavi let Link cool off for a few minutes before he got up off of Allen, helping the younger exorcist stand. A quick kiss and head nod, and the white-haired boy was making his way to the cupboards, pulling down plates, watching over his shoulder with a smile on his face as the redhead rubbed slow circles on the CROW's back.

"You all right Howie…?" he whispered soothingly, a small smile on his lips. Watching it made Allen blush, and he did his best to suppress the pleased sound that tried to make its way from his throat. He pulled a glass down from the cupboard as well, filling it with cool water, and walked back to them. He set it down beside Link. The CROW took the glass, downing it as he sat up, then leaned over to kiss Allen on the cheek.

"I'm fine… Thank you, dear…"

"Now… breakfast…?" Allen grinned, his stomach rumbling softly as he looked between his lovers with hopeful eyes. Lavi chuckled, and Link smiled, scooting down off the table and walking back over to the stove.

"Okay, okay… Grab a plate…"


End file.
